


i need you to wreck me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Begging, Biting, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Love Bites, Lowercase, M/M, Overstimulation, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: harry just needs niall to wreck him.continuation of trading places





	

-

 

harry couldn't stop thinking about the night he rode niall. it's been a couple of weeks since then, and all he's wanted since was niall. inside of him. pounding into him. leaving marks and bites on his skin as he fucked him into the mattress, hands intertwined in his curls, tugging with every thrust.

niall enjoyed the change of pace as well, but he's content being submissive in bed. he loves the way harry takes such good care of him in bed. he loves how harry knows every button to push to make him lose his mind.

but secretly, he also liked seeing harry so vulnerable. watching his blissed out expression as he took niall's cock, bouncing on it and grinding his hips ever so smoothly and dirtily as if it was the last time he'd ever make love again.

so when harry found himself on niall's lap, it felt all too familiar.

"niall, babe, how about you do me a favor, hmm?" harry purred as he rocked his hips.

"hmm, and what would that favor be?" niall traced harry's cheekbone with his finger, causing the brunette to blush.

"fuck me niall. please, please fuck me." harry practically moaned out.

"i-" niall was shocked yet again. he knows harry said he wanted to bottom again, but he didn't know it would be so soon.

"c'mon ni," harry gave a seductive pout, "you know you want to," he removed his hand from niall's chest and pressed it to his growing erection. "it's obvious you want to."

and niall did want to. he wanted to see harry in that vulnerable state again. he just couldn't admit it to himself.

"what if you like it too much and you never want to top anymore? i like your cock too much to jeopardized that," niall quipped.

"oh baby, i'll always be willing to fuck that round little ass of yours ni," harry whisperrd hotly against niall's neck, peppering it with kisses, "but right now, i need you to wreck me."

and who was niall to deny his baby of that?

"mhm, let's take this to the bedroom," niall said as he got up, harry still having his legs wrapped tightly around niall's waist. he carried the cheshire boy up the stairs, pushed open the bedroom door and laid him on the comfortable silk fabric, eyes blown and filled with lust.

they connected lips immediately, making out fiercely and hungrily, wanting so badly to taste each other's lips. niall moved down and grazed a bit on harry's neck and collarbone, making him moan out and yelp. niall bit harshly at harry's collar. giving him a red mark amongst his pale skin. he continued the process of marking harry's entire body, and soon his skin was nearly completely full of love bites

soon the two were naked, and covered in love bites. niall lubed his fingers up, getting ready to prepare harry. he ordered harry to roll over onto his stomach and have his ass in the air, to which harry quickly obliged to. niall's dick twitched at the sight of harry with his ass stuck out for him.

"hmm," niall bit at harry's left ass cheek, sucking a bite and leaving a dark purple mark. he also kneaded his bum in his hands and slapped it a little. how did he not notice how cute and firm harry's bum was before?

"niall, hurry up and stretch me out so you can get your dick in me," harry pushed back onto the air.

"such a slut for it, haz." and with that, niall sunk two fingers into harry with no warning, causing him to nearly scream out at the sudden stretch.

"jesus niall, wanna warn me first?" harry panted as niall continued to glide his fingers in and out.

"you're the one who begged for them." niall said with a tsk as he continued to stretch harry. he scissored harry open, and added a third finger. harry was pretty much wailing at this point, and niall hadn't even put his dick in him yet.

niall removed his fingers from harry's hole and flipped him over. he gave him one more neck kiss before lining up his tip with harry's hole, and pushing into him.

harry was breathtaken by the feeling. niall wasn't even fully in him yet and he already felt as if he's reached the tip of nirvana. he's already making obscene moaning noises, and it just started.

niall was barely any better. he loved the way harry was so tight around him. he had his eyes closed from all of the sensations that harry's ass was causing him. all of the shivers. everything.

"move ni, fuck me," harry pleaded "fuck me until i forget my name."

"oh baby, i will."

and with that, niall gripped the headboard and slammed into harry. short, fast, hard strokes. harry wrapped his legs around niall, allowing him to go deeper and find his spot.

niall continued to fuck into harry as hard as he could possibly fuck, leaving harry a babbling mess underneath him. harry dug his nails into niall's back, clinging onto him as he was utterly wrecked.

"fuck, love your cock so much," harry moaned out, feeling a tightness in his belly, " i love feeling you inside of me ni, i love the way you fuck me. grip my hair babe, wreck me."

niall did what he was told, fisting harry's chocolate curls as he picked up his pace even further, ramming into harry's spot. he sucked at his neck as well.

niall's lips on his neck, his cock in his hole, and his hands tugging at his hair became all to overwhelming for harry. he began to reach down and lasily stroke himself, the sensations all building to a climax, leaving him to make a mess of both his and niall's chests and stomachs. chants of "baby" and "niall" exited his lips as he reached his peak.

niall continued to slam into harry, chasing his own orgasm. it came, as he spilled his warm load inside of his tunnel, letting out one long, low moan as he released himself.

niall pulled his softening cock out of harry and rolled off of him, the two completely out of breath and spent.

"haz, i never would have took you for the power bottom type," niall breathed out as he tried to regulate his breaths.

harry just chuckled, "yep, that's me."

"i definitely want to do that again. fuck, you were so tight and warm..." niall trailed off.

"mhm, i told you you would love it. once you get used to fucking me you never go back," harry bragged.

"but right now it's my turn to bottom," niall giggled as he rolled over onto his stomach and wiggled his bum.

"babe, you just got done fucking me into oblivion, let me catch my breath," harry quipped.

niall pouted, "but i need you to wreck me," he said seductively, mocking harry's words from earlier and licking his pink lips.

"how could i say no to that? i'll be ready for you in a second, princess."

and let's just say, in the morning, neither harry or niall could walk straight, because of the aching in their asses.

-


End file.
